


All Hail JARNY

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 双方都是普通人AU, 手帐店主贾维斯X手帐视频UP主托尼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 常言道，摩擦生电。而爱情这种可以燎原的电火花那必然是不能起源于一点小小的摩擦。实际上，贾维斯觉得他和“小王子手帐工作室”的UP主托尼斯塔克之间的孽缘很可能起源于一场撕逼。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark





	All Hail JARNY

常言道，摩擦生电。  
而爱情这种可以燎原的电火花那必然是不能起源于一点小小的摩擦。  
实际上，贾维斯觉得他和“小王子手帐工作室”的UP主托尼斯塔克之间的孽缘很可能起源于一场撕逼。  
作为一名优秀的国产手帐商店的店主，贾维斯深知知己知彼百战不殆的道理，所以他注册了一堆小号，无视了每一个店铺都会遵守的“同行免进”的约定，暗戳戳关注了每一个手帐商店和手帐视频UP主。在这些形形色色的同行中，他最不喜欢的可能就是人称“手帐小王子”的托尼斯塔克。  
托尼是个非常有名手帐视频UP主，他的视频风格一贯的走华丽前卫的高调路线，不管是手帐本、胶带和贴纸还是各种文具，他从来只用最贵的那种，而且托他敏感的时尚嗅觉的福，他的排版永远出场自带高颜值标签。他拍视频的风格也独树一帜：与大部分只露出一双手的UP主不同，他毫不避讳在视频里露出正脸，一双甜蜜的焦糖色眼睛动人地眨个不停的同时，一张薄唇吐出的句子却那么……杀人不见血。  
在某个视频中托尼照常、无数次地吐槽国产和纸胶带恐怖的拼贴效果并斥之为“国产小垃圾”之后，贾维斯扭头看了看自己商店里展览的那些“国产小垃圾”，热血澎湃怒从心头起，在弹幕上留下一行刺眼的黄字：“真正的拼贴达人即使用最普通的胶带也能做出美貌的排版，垃圾的拼贴才需要用高档胶带粉饰。”发完这一行弹幕，贾维斯长长地吐出一口恶气，关掉视频，心满意足地给两个新订单发了货，愉快地下班回家了。  
第二天贾维斯一打开电脑，便发现他被扒皮了——托尼连夜发了一个新视频，截图贴出了贾维斯的评论，发表了一长串慷慨激昂的排比句，痛斥贾维斯的恶劣行径，从透着贫穷的手帐风格到注册小号到别人视频中KY，360°全方位无死角进行死亡攻击。最后，托尼还贴出了贾维斯的手帐商店的地址和线上商店网址，把贾维斯的店铺的名字PS成了“小垃圾手帐工作室”。  
贾维斯炸毛了一个上午。下午，当他的唯二两个店员：笨笨和星期五（唔，当然都是圈内ID）把一大堆恶意购买的订单甩在贾维斯面前时，贾维斯反倒是平静了下来。他冷静地指挥着星期五关闭这些恶意交易，让笨笨找出一堆最普通最难看的国产和纸胶带放在工作台上，先是亲自把点名真的改成“小垃圾手帐工作室”，然后让笨笨端着相机，镇定自若地拍下了他的第一条手帐拼贴视频——就是用那些普通得甚至难看的胶带，拼出了托尼最常用华丽现代风。  
贾维斯漂亮的反击一下子为他圈了一大票粉。甚至有托尼的多年老粉都对这个清新有潜质的新人黑转粉。当然，也有不少托尼的NC粉仍然在贾维斯视频弹幕里刷KY，但是鉴于托尼在下一个视频里一脸高冷地表示“我才不屑于和新人撕逼”之后，大部分手帐er躁动的心还是慢慢平静下来。  
而贾维斯的小垃圾手帐工作室，居然以一种奇特的姿势，忽然冲进了购物APP的热搜页面。贾维斯终于松了口气。

他们真正面对面则是在半年以后的手帐集市上。  
托尼戴着他的标志性墨镜，自带流量地在场地上大摇大摆赚了一圈之后，停在贾维斯的摊位前，逡巡一会后冷哼一声，拿起最里面的一卷小黄碎花胶带。  
贾维斯早就知道托尼在自家摊子前徘徊。看到托尼拿起胶带，他头也不抬，声音平静：“14块。”  
托尼炸毛了：“这圈胶带不是7块嘛！”  
贾维斯抬起头，蓝眼睛望进那双总是甜蜜但此刻怒火中烧的眼睛：“手帐小王子专享价。”  
托尼不怒反笑，毫不犹豫地付钱买下胶带，重新丢给贾维斯：“那我倒要看看，小垃圾手帐专门店的UP主能用这一卷国产小垃圾翻出什么花样来！”说着，他用和他娇小的身材不相符的矫健动作窜进摊位，拉出一把椅子坐在贾维斯身边，挑起眉等着贾维斯接招。  
贾维斯叹了口气。“真正好的拼贴者，”贾维斯拿过胶带，然后拉过一本连书衣都没有的裸装网点本摊开，似有所指，“即使用最普通的胶带和贴纸也能做出完美的拼贴。”  
托尼抱起双臂哼了一声。  
几分钟后，当贾维斯用一支3.5mm美工钢笔流利地在哥特和brush字体（托尼一直觉得这简直是不可能的）之间切换，并拼贴出了一页集美貌和实用于一身的年计划和同样大方端庄的月计划的时候，托尼撇撇嘴，换了个姿势，胳膊支在桌子上，托着腮饶有兴致地看着周计划和时间轴慢慢在贾维斯灵活修长的手指间浮现出来，偶尔还会语调轻快地问上几个问题。  
贾维斯忽然想起了他的大学数学老师。那个留学多年归来的聪明男老师曾经这样对他们感慨：“在网络上，人们戴着匿名的面具，就比较容易放纵自己，在情感的表达方面，往往走向极端和偏激。比如，我看到一个学生，上课不听讲，作业从来都靠抄，他现在期末考试了来找我要课件，我虽然觉得这个孩子不怎么样，但是看他态度也挺诚恳，说话也很客气，我就不好意思对他不客气。但是在网络上呢？很多人就选择——怼回去。”  
贾维斯看着此刻安静地坐在他身边的托尼，再一次对这位老师心悦诚服：几分钟前托尼出现在他面前的时候，他根本无法想象他居然能和这个向来高调傲慢到有点讨人厌、之前还在网上跟他撕过一场的托尼斯塔克和平共处。  
而或许“和平共处”这个词太轻描淡写了。  
贾维斯向来是喜欢一个人做事的。就算跟他最亲密的同事星期五，都不曾像托尼这样坐在离他那么近的地方看着他拼贴手帐。贾维斯甚至允许了托尼时不时地打断他，只因为他根本无法拒绝托尼——无法拒绝他闪着温暖光芒的眼睛专注的凝望，那张薄唇中吐出的低沉而诱人的声音，他身上沁出来淡淡的香水、烟酒和零食的甜味；无法拒绝托尼的每一个问题和每一个评价，它们一阵见血又见解独到，让贾维斯明白托尼那三十多万的粉丝数绝无虚假。  
最后，贾维斯把拼贴好的一本手帐递给托尼，冲他眨眨眼睛：“‘小王子’大大，交换投喂吗？”

一个星期后，贾维斯的工作室收到了来自托尼的一本TN。托尼把这本TN标准款方格本内芯重新加工成了国誉pat-mi格式。他把冷冰冰且在贾维斯看来有点拖泥带水的pat-mi加工得简单且人性化，当然装饰风格还是一贯的华丽。六个月的内页翻下来，贾维斯觉得托尼所用的胶带和贴纸加起来恐怕要比一本pat-mi本身还要贵了。更别说托尼豪快地把封面当成了染卡，鲜艳的红色和蓝色彩墨的sheen和金粉铜粉交相辉映。  
托尼还在手帐里加了一张卡片——飘蓝纸质，印着银色的雪花和灯笼——“送给贾维斯，他有一双化腐朽为神奇的双手，而他本身也是一个奇迹。”  
贾维斯捧着这张卡片，心脏简直要激动地蹦出胸膛。他抬起头，一脸甜蜜而张皇地环顾四周，仿佛等着谁敲敲他的告诉他这不是他的幻想，而星期五和笨笨，看着自己一向机敏过人冷若冰霜的老板露出这种傻乎乎的表情，早就忍不住笑得人仰马翻。  
于是当天晚上，贾维斯的视频列表里多出了一个新的手帐翻看短片：如果你看到最后，并且眼明手快截屏了最后一帧画面，就能看到贾维斯用漂亮的欧体字写道：“你用你华丽的火种，点燃了我所能想到的一切奇迹。”  
他们似乎就这么在一起了。于是订阅了托尼或贾维斯的视屏的手帐er 时不时就能看到他们在视频中隔空秀恩爱，几个月后，他们不约而同地做了一件让两家的粉丝大跌眼镜的事：托尼开始拼贴一本（对他惯用的本子来说便宜得过分的）hobonichi，而几天后贾维斯也开始拼贴一本（对他惯用的本子来说昂贵得过分的）hobonichi。而且他们不约而同地用了新年的春季版。  
这算不了什么。电脑屏幕前的广大单身狗似乎更愿意把它归为一种神奇的巧合。直到十月初的一天，一个眼尖的观众在贾维斯连载了六个月的“so in love”主题里发现了彩墨透纸的轮廓——而这轮廓正是前一天托尼在视频中更新的“爱行记”主题中彩墨染纸画的图案。“请问你们是……同居了吗！”那名观众尖锐地问道。  
第二天托尼发布的视频就用一个拉页满满当当地写了一页各种字体的“是的！”。然后不出意外地，拉页出现地那几秒钟，视频被五颜六色的“结婚吧！”刷屏了。  
“所以……你说呢？”托尼把贾维斯按在电脑前，让他看着这一屏幕把画面都遮住的弹幕，趴在贾维斯肩头问道。  
贾维斯转过身，把托尼拉到面前正对着他，一脸严肃地环住托尼的腰。“你知道，真理往往是掌握在大多数人手上的……”  
托尼挑起眉，撑着贾维斯的肩膀离开贾维斯一些。“所以呢？”  
“或许我们真的应该结婚……”贾维斯低声说，拉近了和托尼的距离。  
太近了。托尼抵在贾维斯肩膀上的双手不知怎么变成了环抱着他，他看到贾维斯的脸在他面前放大、清晰，填满了她的整个世界，贾维斯的带着点引诱的低语变成了托尼耳边温热酥麻的呢喃，而托尼聪明的大脑在这一刻竟然除了贾维斯、除了想要顺应自己爱着眼前这个人的本能之外一片空白。  
“……好。”托尼小声说，闭上眼睛贴近了贾维斯——  
“嘿，贾维斯，我们新的一批胶带……到……了……”笨笨兴致勃勃的声音伴随着开门声忽然闯进来，打断这一方小小天地中迷蒙的气氛。  
托尼和贾维斯像是触电一样地分开，都转过头来狠狠地瞪着“不识时务”的笨笨。  
“……我错了，你们继续。”笨笨吐吐舌头，飞快地跑走了。  
可是你知道，接吻这件事讲究一个天时地利人和，微妙的气氛往往转瞬即逝，如果错过了，即便两个人两情相悦，也难以找回那一刻的气氛。“好吧。”托尼耸耸肩，从贾维斯腿上滑下来，转过身开始摆弄自己工作台上的文具。而贾维斯清了清嗓子，站起身，“那我先去看一下新到的胶带。”他逃也似地溜出托尼的房间，似乎没看到托尼的视线一直黏在他身上。

托尼开始毫不避讳地出现在贾维斯的视频里。有时候是声音，有时候是一只挑剔地指指点点的手，有时候则是整个人把摄像机夺过去自说自话。而在托尼自己的视频里，贾维斯从来没有出现过——实际上，贾维斯是代替了托尼之前的三脚架，帮托尼举摄像机的那个角色。  
很快就有细心的小伙伴发现了这个变化，之前托尼自己拍视频的时候，常常因为动作过大一个不小心就只剩下半张脸或一个脖子，而现在不管托尼如何放浪形骸，透过摄像机的那一双眼睛的焦点总是稳稳落在他脸上。“你为什么会喜欢上贾维斯呢？他除了帮你拿摄像机之外，还有哪一点吸引你呢？”一条弹幕问道。  
提出这个问题的人三次元一定是个记者，这个问题够尖锐，够劲爆。托尼坐在电脑前，叼着铅笔哼哼唧唧想道。  
而贾维斯的抱着一沓拼贴素材走进来的时候，看到的就是托尼这一脸纠结的表情：他双手交握撑着下巴，眉头皱成一个小小的疙瘩，眼神放空地盯着他的视频截屏，粉蓝色的铅笔随着他牙齿磨来磨去的动作而晃动着。“国誉虽软，你也不能总是拿来啃。”说着，贾维斯从托尼嘴里抽出铅笔，“还是说你遇上了什么不得不啃着铅笔思考的问题？”  
托尼眨眨眼睛（贾维斯觉得自己受到了暴击），圈出漂浮在视频最上面的那一行弹幕。  
“这么说来我也有点好奇。”贾维斯双手分别撑在桌子上和椅子背上，慢慢俯下身子，把托尼禁锢在双臂之间，他的呼吸霸道且咄咄逼人地喷在托尼颈间，“你为什么喜欢我。”  
托尼不着痕迹地后退了一点，他转转眼珠，刚想开口就被贾维斯用一根手指封住嘴唇：“我不接受任何类似于‘没有为什么，只是感觉’这样的推辞哦……”  
托尼畏缩了一下，叹了口气，接着像是投降一样地耸耸肩：“我们第一次见面的时候，我远远地看了你很久。你正在做拼贴，那么专注而投入，那么心无旁骛，你眼中的光芒就像珍珠。或许有人对你说过你的眼睛像水晶、像钻石这样的话，但我觉得那种华丽和透明的冷冰冰的东西留不住你神彩的一分一毫。看到你的眼神，就想被你那么认真和温柔地注视着，像被珍珠环绕着一样舒服。”  
“哇……这真的……难以置信。”贾维斯怔怔地感叹道，接着弯起眼睛笑起来：“从来没有人对我说过我的眼睛，你是第一个。想听听我是因为什么而爱上你的吗？”  
“……不要告诉我就是因为我刚才说的话……”托尼小声嘟囔道。  
“不是的。”贾维斯摇摇头，认真地说。“是在手帐集市上，你一开始站在摊子外面看我拼贴，后来冲进来拉了一把椅子，坐在我身旁的时候。一直以来我作为一个非常平凡的人而生活着，过着日复一日单调而琐碎的日子，受着来自四面八方的束缚，就连我自己都觉得自己平淡乏味。而你，笑得那么张扬和生动地走进来坐在我身边，你身上的味道、你的声音、你动作让我想起我生活的这个世界还有那么多有趣的东西，还可以那么闪闪发光，以至于我几乎都忘了你也属于和我一样的肉体凡胎。”  
“你才是真的难以置信……”托尼窒息般地说，他的双手环上贾维斯的脖颈，他觉得他们现在值得一个亲吻，不是激情或热爱，只是温柔、虔诚、含情脉脉得如同一起生活了一辈子的人那样的亲吻。什么也不能阻挡他们，除了——  
托尼的手机那吵闹的铃声炸雷一般地响起来，连带着不怎么结实的办公桌都震动不已。  
贾维斯撑起身体离开了托尼。“你先接电话。”在托尼震惊和有些难以言喻的沮丧埋怨的目光中贾维斯嗫嚅地说，不过作为补偿，这次他没有匆匆忙忙逃走，而是坐在托尼的办公桌上，紧紧握住了托尼的手。

十二月末，圣诞节刚过的第二天，托尼和贾维斯的手帐店铺合并重开的事情就被提上了日程。  
托尼和贾维斯还有店员们（笨笨、星期五）围成一小圈，热烈讨论着新店的名字。  
“我不打算重新起一个名字了，毕竟我就是个起名废，你看我的B站ID都不算是自己起的。”托尼抱着双臂，一脸“你奈我何”的样子说道。  
“我们可以从两个人的ID里各选出一部分来，组合成我们的新名字。”贾维斯和气地说。  
“可以，不如取‘小垃圾’里的‘小’，‘小王子’里的‘王子’，就叫‘小王子’手帐工作室。”托尼说。  
“既然如此，为什么不取‘小王子’里的‘小’，‘小垃圾’里的‘垃圾’，就叫‘小垃圾’手帐工作室？”贾维斯挑眉。  
“……大家有话好好说……”笨笨在一边有气无力地劝道。  
星期五翻了个白眼：“你们的思路怎么那么狭隘，多选几个字不好吗，非要选一个两个字……不如‘垃圾’和‘王子’都选……”  
“神TM垃圾小王子！”托尼和贾维斯同声尖叫。星期五只是耸了耸肩。  
最后他们决定用手帐论坛的水贴里给他们起的CP名字作为新店的名字：All Hail JARNY。  
选定店名后松了一口气的大家或站或坐，相顾无言。托尼和贾维斯看着对方，在彼此闪光的眼神中他们相识以来的一切在他们面前闪现：开始的互相看不对眼，在手帐集市上的一见钟情，在视频中隔空喊话，慢慢靠近对方把工作上的关系变为私人关系，还有那两个莫名其妙被打断的吻。他们甚至没发现他们的距离越来越近，从桌子的两头几乎贴在一起。  
笨笨轻轻咳嗽一声，起身打算离开，但星期五手疾眼快，一把捂住他的嘴把他按在椅子上。  
托尼和贾维斯听到了他们尴尬的小动作，但他们相视一笑，决定到底要忽略打扰他们的一切。他们就像两个高中生，并排坐在一起，甚至没有抱着彼此，仅仅是一个嘴唇相贴的清浅的吻，他们却如此满足——在伙伴的欢呼和赞叹中，他们终于找到了填补他们生命之书的空白的另一半。  
【fin】


End file.
